The Raven Boys
by dekotamadison
Summary: Filled with mystery, romance, and the supernatural, The Raven Boys introduces readers to Richard "Dick" Campbell Gansey, III and Blue Sargent. Gansey has it all—family money, good looks, devoted friends—but he's looking for much more than that. He is on the hunt to find Glendower, a vanished Welsh king. Legend has it that the first person to find him will be granted a wish—either
1. Blue's journal

Blue had no idea why she was there in the first place. What had caused her to get into this mess. She was hiding in Gansey's room...or rather hall because it was the size of one! Had she no dignity left! She remembered vowing just a year ago that she would stay away from albigony boys or any type of boys for that matter. Her mother had full right to be disappointed in her. She could hear foot steps from not too far away. She gulped as she recalled the recent events that had led to her being in this situation...

Blue had recently purchased a diary or rather a 'journal' ,as she would tell everyone to call it ,to write down all her adventures. She vaguely remembered telling her mom about it...who had told Adam...who had told Gansey...who of course had to announce it to the entire world; Typical ,typical Gansey. She felt sorry for herself whenever Gansey would ask her about her diary because then he would refer to her as Jane. She felt odd these days when he called her by that name because it hadn't bothered her much. Usually she would sound like 'an irksome brawling scold' as Shakespeare would say but nowadays she hardly noticed. The main reason she didn't want to tell Gansey about her journal was because it looked exactly like the one Gansey had. It would just make things more awkward between them. She hadn't meant to get the same journal but it had just called to her and she felt like it was her ...destiny! You couldn't really blame her.

That morning Blue was writing in her diary and had wrote almost twenty pages when her mom had called her downstairs. She told Blue that Adam, Gansey and Ronan were waiting for her downstairs. Blue quickly shoved the diary in her rucksack and ran downstairs to meet the boys. They all said their hi's and hullo's quite cheerfully ,especially Gansey who sounded extremely excited. He always was when they were going on a trip which had something to do with the ley lines. He had been especially focusing on his Lantin ,which had greatly improved ,because the trees spoke it.

"So,where are we headed this time?", Blue asked not at all trying to hide the curiosity from her words. Gansey gave her a wide smile and said that they were going to plan it out at the la lumiere cafe. He quickly added that they were going to make a quick stop at his apartment first. She nodded and he turned his head because there was nothing else to say. The ride to Gansey's apartment was not very long. Everyone got out of the car and went inside. Gansey said that he just needed a few supplies so it would take a few minutes so everyone should have a seat. They all sat in silence as Gansey was packing things from his room. Blue suddenly realized that she had to go to the bathroom quite badly. She knocked on Gansey's door but when no one answered she just let herself in. The moment she entered , she tripped over a piece of cloth. She quickly got to her feet and looked from left to right to make sure no one saw her falling down. She grabbed her rucksack and at that exact moment the door opened.

Blue's eyes opened really widely and she almost let out a scream until she saw ...the good news:it was Gansey ...the bad news: it was Gansey. Was there any further explanation needed.


	2. All is not lost?

"Blue, is everything ok? ", Gansey asked in such a worried tone that it made Blue's face turn as red as a rose. She gave him a quick nod and sprinted out the door. Blue stopped for a second and this small guilt inside of her had made her glance behind. She caught a glimpse of Gansey's face which looked pained for a second and then confused and then finally his usual self. When she looked back she saw Adam was eyeing herself and Gansey in this suspicious manner. When he noticed her looking at him, his features softened and he asked if she was ready to go. Before she responded he took her hand and walked out of the apartment.

Blue was back home and it was already midnight. They hadn't done much talking; Just sat down there and ate their ice-cream in silence. Blue began to think of what happened earlier that day. Gansey's pained face…Adam's forcefulness…he had changed. She remembered that just a few months ago, how earnestly he would take her hand. Even the feel of his sweaty palms was somehow soothing. It would make her feel less nervous because she knew she had someone to share the feeling with. He just wasn't the same Adam anymore whose ears would go pink when he was embarrassed. He was more of a stranger now. She still couldn't figure out Gansey though, there was nothing going on between them, right? She had to get her thoughts clear so she grabbed her sack and started looking for her journal. She moved the contents here and there, not really focusing on her rucksack but when she realized that it wasn't there, she started to panic. "Where could it be?!", she thought. Suddenly she remembered how she fell in Gansey's room and in what a haste she grabbed her rucksack and ran. It must have been there! What if Gansey had found it! What if he took things the wrong way! These thoughts loomed in Blue's head like a hurricane. She had to get her journal back now! She quickly changed out of her dressing gown and slippers into her daily attire. "Well, here goes nothing!" , Blue whispered to herself and set off to Gansey's apartment.


	3. Trapped!

It wasn't really easy sneaking out of her house or walking all the way to Gansey's apartment at this time of the night … but she had somehow managed to pull it off! Now all she needed to do was sneak into Gansey's apartment… then quietly sneak into his room, grab the journal and make a run for it. She sort of felt stupid for going through all this trouble to get a stupid journal, but then again it was too late for her to back down. She hadn't really thought this through…maybe she should turn back. Just as Blue was about to head back, Noah appeared! "Noah! ", Blue squealed. Noah gave her a tight smile. He said he would help her sneak in. Blue thanked him gratefully. When they got to the door, Noah did something with the door which caused the door to thrust open. Blue looked at Noah in awe. He had died just about the time Adam had changed…well he was buried at that time. He was dead a long time before but Gansey and Blue had found out about it just a few months ago. Blue loved him as a friend all the same and everyone knew Noah would do just about anything for Blue. Blue hardly noticed he was a ghost and even if she did, she didn't think it was much of importance.

Blue snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Noah had disappeared again. She sighed and walked in. She knew that Ronan lived with Gansey so she had to be extra careful not to wake him up. She tiptoed to Gansey's room and when she peaked inside, the lights were on and it was empty. She smirked and thanked God. She quickly began searching for her journal and found it under the study table. It seemed as if no one had found it. She could be dancing with relief right now if her intuition was not screaming at her to get out. Just as she was getting up, she heard footsteps. Quickly she got under the bed and held her breath waiting for someone to come.

… AND this is how she had gotten into her situation. Why was her life so cruel?


	4. So we're good?

Blue's eyes were closed when the door opened so she didn't see Gansey coming. She had hoped it would've been Ronan but she quickly took that back because she realized how worst the situation would be. Blue could hear the rustling of pages. Whoever had come in was flipping pages at this time of the night. Blue thought this quite odd and took a peek to see what the person was doing. Her guess was correct: it was Gansey. She squinted her eyes and tried to focus on what was on the table. She gasped when she saw it was her journal. Gansey jerked his head back. Blue quickly clasped both hands over her mouth. She suddenly remembered that Gansey had the same journal and it couldn't have been hers because hers was in her rucksack. If only she could take back those two seconds of confusion. Everything would be fine and dandy. She shut her eyes tight and hoped she was dreaming and would wake up any second and this all would be just a horrible nightmare. It seemed as if luck wasn't on her side today because when she opened her eyes she saw Gansey's face staring at her and the worst of it all was that he was smirking.

Gansey sighed and then finally, after what seemed like hours and hours to Blue, said "Blue…what are you doing here?" Blue of course had the most brilliant reply. "Uhhh…nothing", Blue said as she shrugged. Gansey continued on with staring at Blue and Blue held his stare a moment too long. Adam's face popped into her mind and she suddenly felt ashamed for no particular reason. She buried her head in her arms in defeat until Gansey offered to help her out. She said he shouldn't bother and she got out by herself. She brushed the imaginary dust off her clothes and finally looked eye to eye with Gansey.

"I'm assuming you want an explanation?" Blue said.

"Well given the condition I am a bit worried about your actions but I presume you must have your own reasons for coming here and it's probably none of my business so I won't ask", Gansey replied.

Now this was the end of Blue's patience. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I just broke into your house and all you're saying is that it's ok!? Well it's really not! I just…you are…uhhhh!"Blue screamed as she stormed out of his room. She knew if she left his apartment then there would always be this awkward space between them. She had to say something before Gansey was totally out of reach.

"Well I can say Ronan's a heavy sleeper", Gansey joked. Blue could not NOT smile. Blue sat down on the leather furniture while Gansey went to fetch some tea. Soon after they were both sipping their tea and saying completely random facts just to avoid the conversation at hand. Blue yawned and thought it was getting a bit too late and that she should get this over with.

"Well…can't say this was a pleasure", Blue started off and Gansey chuckled, "but I'm deeply sorry…"

Gansey cut her off and said, "Maybe I'll find you behind the curtains next time?" Blue smiled pleasantly and then explained everything and repeatedly told him not to take things the wrong way. In the end there wasn't really any point in her coming here but at least she was able to make amends with Gansey and she already knew that tomorrow would be a happy, sunny day!


	5. The Prophecy

**Sorry for the very late update . I just didn't find any time but that's no excuse **** I had some help from my cousin with the prophecy so a few credits go to her. Thank you following, favourite-ing and reviewing! **

A month had passed and Blue hadn't seen Ronan, Gansey or Adam. This was because it was the time of the year their mid-terms had taken place. As Blue came home on the last day of her exams and the first day of her winter vacations she thought of ringing up the boys. As she grabbed the telephone she realized she didn't have their numbers and quickly put it back in annoyance. They all had her number but she didn't even have one of theirs. How odd they had never once switched numbers. As she began to think about this she never recalled herself giving her number to them. How had they known her number…? Her thoughts were interrupted by Clara, her mother's friend. "How was geology blue?" Clara asked.

"It's 'geography', "Blue corrected.

Clara ignored this with a wave of her hand.

"It was good," Blue replied. Just as Blue had said this, the phone started ringing and Blue sighed as she ran towards it. She picked up the phone and said hello and a deep husky voice replied.

"Is Maura there? I am a friend of hers," the voice asked. The statement was followed by a moment of silence by Blue. How very odd. Her mother barely had any friends and she hardly ever got any calls except those related to business matters. Blue quickly remembered that the person on the other end was still waiting for a reply.

"She's out at the moment, may I take a message?" Blue asked politely. This question was again followed by a moment of silence as the mysterious person was making up his mind. Finally he replied,

"You make want to write this down," the man cleared his throat and began,

"_The one who came to search your past _

_Is gone but certainly will not last_

_Next is the message for your most beloved one_," At this moment the man's voice started sounding scratchy,

"_The path you choose may harm your loved ones _

_The sleeping king will awaken by dawn_

_As supernovae reaches the sun_

_And brother and sister will go to war_", as the man finished Blue heard a beep and she knew the man had hung up on her. She stared at the piece of paper she had just written the confusing riddle on. She carefully folded the piece of paper and walked up inside her room. She knew she needed some time alone with the riddle before she was able to share it.


	6. somethings can't be explained

"Gansey, you've been sitting on that couch for hours! Get up and put the phone away!" Ronan exclaimed. Gansey who was interrupted from his train of thought clutched the phone tighter. Ronan sighed, gave up and walked back to his room. He was worried about Gansey but he had his own problems to think about and so he barely felt any guilt when he retreated to his room. Gansey, what seemed like the thirtieth time in a row, began dialling Blue's number. After the first ring he quickly hung up. He was exasperated as to what to do. He didn't know why he was even bothering to call Blue; he really had nothing to say. He just felt this urgency in his heart to hear her voice. He couldn't explain it. This had never happened before and he wasn't even sure why it was happening now. The phone started ringing and Gansey jumped up from the sofa out of surprise.

"Hello…um…there are twenty-seven missed calls from this number, may I know who this is?" Blue asked. Gansey was too startled to speak but finally took a deep breath and replied,

"This is Gansey, I'm sorry the missed calls must have been an accident, I was actually trying to call my dad all day!" Gansey lied smoothly.

"Oh…could you wait a sec?" Blue asked and without waiting for a reply she made him wait. Gansey could hear a few beeps from the other line and when Blue was back he asked her what she had been doing.

"Well I added you in my contact list because I don't have any of your numbers and so I thought…" Blue kept on talking but Gansey couldn't hear her because his heart was acting strangely. He tilted his head and when he saw his reflection he became oddly surprised. He was smiling so widely that it looked peculiar because there was nothing to be so happy about. He noticed that Blue had gone quiet and quickly muttered some words that made it look like he was listening.

"'Yes it is'? What are you blabbering about? I asked you if you would like to listen to the riddle! You weren't listening were you?!" Blue said in annoyance.

"Sorry, I dazed off…I mean not because it was boring…but…you see…I…" Gansey couldn't really explain to Blue why he wasn't listening so he just stayed quiet.

"Long story short, this weird guy called asking for my mother and he left me this weird message which I can't make head or tail of. Would you like to listen to it?" Blue asked. Gansey said yes and Blue continued with reading the message.

"Blue I think we should discuss this in private, it seems to rash to talk about it over the phone", Gansey said in a very serious manner. His tone was so serious she couldn't help wondering if Gansey already knew something about the riddle. Blue asked him where to meet and he replied by saying olive garden. She knew this was a very serious matter but she couldn't help but feel excited for tomorrow. They both said their goodbyes and sighed after they hung up and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Side Story: Noah

**Thank you SO VERY MUCH for following, favourite-ing and reviewing! You guys have no idea how happy I was to read the reviews and all. Sorry for not updating so frequently but the exams are like in two weeks and I'm pretty sure you would rather read the story then here my blabber XD! Oh and btw this is more of a side story for Noah because one of you wanted me to include more of the Raven Boys and not just Gansey so hope you like it! **

Noah was always the quite one but always, nonetheless, had the most to say. He noticed things that the other Raven Boys didn't. Noah was always quite wise for his age, even if he had never died, people would still say the same. It was just one afternoon, not so long after he had properly been buried in the graveyard, that he had faced the feeling of boredom. If one may have known Noah, they would say that he probably would just spend the evening drifting off to his thoughts in a meadow somewhere but on this peculiar day that is not what happened. Without even hushing a word to Gansey, Ronan or Adam, Noah had left the apartment and walked towards Blue's house. When he had arrived he just stood there waiting, as if Blue would be able to sense his presence and come down herself. He probably had waited for twenty minutes or so when he saw Blue running towards him.

"I'm delighted that you're here but what in the world are you doing here?!" Blue asked with great astonishment.

"Bored", Noah said and Blue waited for him to continue. After a moment of silence Blue invited him to come into her house. Noah shrugged and followed Blue inside. As soon as they entered Maura started to eye Blue. "And I suppose this is one of your raven boys?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Blue sighed.

"Well I made apple pie, would you like some, Noah?" Maura asked politely.

"I don't really…eat." Noah was fading away again. Blue saw that Noah was getting uncomfortable and Blue acted quickly to this.

"It's ok. We're just going to go upstairs", Blue said as she took Noah's sleeve and tugged on it until he followed her to her room. "Sorry about that. My mom keeps on forgetting that you're not…alive", Blue realized that Noah could have taken the wrong meaning out of her words. She quickly glanced up at his face and it looked like he didn't even seem to mind. She decided to not touch the topic anymore. She sat down and Noah followed suit.

"How's the weather in Japan?" Blue asked to break the silence.

"How is that even related?" Noah said as he smirked.

"I don't know," Blue said and shrugged, "I've just always wanted to say that."

"You know the smallest things in life are the most important."

"Why would you say that out of the blue?" Blue realized what she had said and laughed at her own joke and was soon joined by Noah.

"Well I say these kinds of things a lot but they are always inaudible. I don't mind saying it out louder in front of you," Noah said and Blue smiled.

"What did you mean by it though?" Blue asked.

"Well these kinds of moments I have with you will soon change," Noah said and Blue saw that he meant that she, Gansey, Adam and Ronan were all going to age whereas Noah would remain the same. She also saw that he was fading but couldn't find a way to brighten the mood as this thought had depressed her more than she had expected.

"When we all die and go to explore the world beyond, you can come too! If it is what you wish I mean." Blue said, careful to word her sentences this time. Noah smiled, got up and hugged Blue. Blue hugged him back. Noah finally let go and told her he should be going or else he would be bombarded by questions from Gansey. Blue chuckled and saw Noah off. She knew that even though he would not age, or the fact that he was a ghost could never bother her so because he was her friend and that nothing could tear them apart…oh how wrong she was…


	8. Olive Garden

**Sorry about not updating for like a month but my exams were going on and I honestly didn't have any time . Hope you guys forgive me because I got down to write on my last exam day (today) and wrote almost a 1000 word chapter so I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and I hope you like it! :D**

Gansey had been in the Olive Garden for twenty minutes or so. He kept on staring outside the window and observing the pitter patter of the rain. He was a bit nervous that Blue wouldn't show up because of the weather. He half-heartedly made up his mind to leave in the next ten minutes if she did not show up. He looked at his reflection in the mirrored-wall and remembered how long he had taken to pick his clothes. He hadn't wanted to look formal because he thought that it would offend Blue. How much ever he tried, he managed to offend her in one way or the other. He had finally decided on casual wear and wore his polo shirt and denim jeans. He sighed as he looked at his watch. Seven minutes left. "What was the point of waiting", Gansey thought, "She probably was just…"Gansey's thought train was interrupted as he heard someone say his name.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but there was a lot of traffic!" Blue said while taking off her raincoat. As she took it off, Gansey could see that Blue was wearing an olive green sleeveless, knee-length dress, which included a sparkly layer at the hem. Her brown hair was curled and in other words, she was looking magnificent. Gansey couldn't seem to get the words out as he wanted to. His voice was stuck in his throat. He tried to clear it and when he did he said something quite foolish. "You look …very…formal!" Gansey said while kicking himself under the table. Blue's cheeks flushed. "Oh no!" Gansey thought, he had once again insulted Blue.

"I just thought this was a very fancy restraunt and I should wear something suitable…and…"Blue spluttered, quite embarrassed.

"IMEANTYOULOOKPRETTY!" Gansey said in a rushed voice. He had never meant to offend Blue in the first place and now all she would ever feel was pure hatred for him. Why couldn't he ever do anything right? This is not how he wanted the evening to go. As he glanced up to see how much damage he had done to Blue's feelings, he was surprised to see that she was blushing.

"Thank you", Blue said in a hushed voice. This seemed to lighten Gansey's mood immediately and immensely. He quickly ordered their food and he began to question Blue about this riddle.

"Do you think you had ever heard a voice familiar to the stranger's on the phone?" Gansey said as he sipped his coke.

Blue began to give this a thought but no sooner had she started thinking; the waiter arrived with their food. After the waiter left Blue continued, "I'm pretty sure I've never heard a voice like that before…although…no, must have been my imagination."

"What?" Gansey asked curiously.

"His voice…it started sounding weirder as he spoke. Like first I thought I was imagining it but it started sounding scratchy after a while."

"Hmmm…" Gansey wondered. They silently ate their meal after that and when they were done the waiter took the plates and left the bill. After Gansey had paid (after listening to a reluctant Blue who wanted to share the bill) they both left.

"At least the weather's calmed down and it's not raining anymore," Gansey said as Blue nodded, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Umm…"

"I insist."

"Well…ok."

It was a starry night as they both walked across the pavement. Blue was shivering even with her raincoat on. Gansey's first thought was that he should give her his jacket as he had seen to many times in movies but then thought that he would offend her somehow. He quickly changed his mind as he saw how red Blue's hands were. He took off his jacket and covered her with it. Blue seemed instantly confused.

"What are you…?" Blue started but finally realized what Gansey was trying to do, "You should really watch less of those movies or you're going to freeze to death, here", Blue said offering him his jacket back.

"No it's perfectly fine."

"You're shivering!"

"It's better than seeing _you_ shiver!"

"Seriously, just take the stupid jacket!"

"WOW! I was trying to be polite and this is what I get!?"

"Sorry for ruining your politeness Mr. Perfect! Should I get you a cup of tea!?"

"Really?!"

"You know what?!"

"What?!"

Blue took a step closer lightly punched Gansey in the chest and hugged him. Gansey was so surprised he almost fell back on the road. His heart beat went hundred miles per hour and before he could do anything else he saw that Adam was holding a bag of groceries staring at them. Gansey could see the astonished look in his eyes as well as the eyes of betrayal as he shook his head and before Gansey could say anything he took off. In these few moments he had completely forgotten about Blue and he finally remembered her as she awkwardly broke off from her one-sided hug.

"I'm going to…"Blue said with a voice that indicated that she was going to burst out crying. Gansey didn't know what Blue would have said next because she took off as well. She clearly hadn't seen Adam. She must have plainly thought that he had rejected her. He had hurt her for the billionth time today! Gansey would have run after Blue but the hurt look in Adam's eyes stopped him. He didn't want to lose everything and everyone he cared about in one night. He regretfully turned away from Blue and walked in the other direction doing what he could to stop the images of Adam and Blue's hurt faces coming in his head. And with that on his mind, he walked away.


	9. Auntie Who?

Blue had had a long night. The night had gone far from what she had expected. She was sitting at a bus stop and crying over a guy and hating herself for it. At least if she killed anyone, it would be him, according to the curse. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She glanced up, personally not caring if the person tapping her shoulder saw that she was crying. As she looked up, she saw that a hooded old woman was looking down on her. The woman had the kindest eyes, Blue thought; they were the same colour as the night sky outside. As the woman took off her hood, Blue saw that her silver hair which was tied up in a bun had a few strands popping out from here and there. She seemed rather beautiful despite her age. "Oh dear me, look at you, poor child! Are you alright?" the woman asked while dabbing Blue's surprised eyes.

"I'm fine…err… who are you may I ask?"

"Oh dear me, I do forget to mention these small details don't I!" the woman said with a smile and Blue noticed that she had dimpled cheeks, "Call me Auntie Ella." Blue had never seen such a happy person. She talked with a singy songy voice that seemed to instantly brighten the mood. She couldn't help it; she earnestly seemed to like Auntie Ella for these reasons even though some people may find them a tad bit annoying. "I am a close friend of your mother's. I haven't seen her…" as Ella paused to cough, Blue couldn't help noticing that her cough had some…glitter!? That was ridiculous! It couldn't have been! Blue began to doubt herself when she saw auntie Ella let out a golden glittery cloud of breath. Blue was staring at Auntie Ella when Auntie Ella noticed and smiled at her.

"I want to show you something but sadly this is a new form for me and might take days…even weeks to get used to. Can you do me a favour in the meantime?" Auntie Ella asked as she smiled her enchanting smile.

"Err…I guess?"

"Can you keep this whole charade a secret?"

Blue was surprised to hear this. "You mean our meeting!?"

"Well…actually, this whole night. Trust me; it's better to act as if it never happened."

Blue hadn't expected this at all. "Have you been spying on me!? How do you know this stuff?"

Auntie Ella's expression remained the same, cool and calm. This, for some reason, seemed to annoy Blue even more. "Oh dear me, best be going! Cheerio darling and have a good night's rest…you'll need it!" and with that said the old woman disappeared into thin air leaving a stunned Blue motionless.


End file.
